


Brother

by kalinebogard



Category: The orc bride
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Orc, Prologue, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: E foi à essa criança, a esse frágil irmãozinho, que decidiu dedicar tudo na vida.Ficaria forte por ele e com ele. A medida em que crescia, o menininho também se interessava pela arte da guerra. Quis se tornar soldado assim como o adorado irmão mais velho.O laço entre ambos era forte, mais do que irmãos ligados pelo sangue; amigos com alta afinidade.
Kudos: 3





	Brother

A ele sempre foi atribuído um futuro promissor. Desde o nascimento, quando foi agraciado pelos cabelos de um loiro puríssimo e olhos verdes como esmeraldas cristalinas.

Cresceu saudável e forte, o melhor guerreiro da turma. Exímio com a espada, preciso com o arco, mortal com uma adaga.

Era inteligente e dedicado. Gentil com as pessoas, firme em seus ideais, um cavalheiro altruísta.

O porte era gracioso graças ao corpo bem constituído, de músculos discretos, porém perceptíveis. Elegante, despojado, carismático...

E tão bonito.

Tão belo que poderia facilmente ser confundido com um príncipe.

Atraía atenção de homens e mulheres. Foi tratado com esmero enquanto crescia, conquanto logo o interesse alheio ganhasse segundas intenções. Foi cortejado por jovens e lindas mulheres, por mulheres maduras, até mesmo por homens.

Corria a meia boca que um nobre ousou propor seu amor, sendo sutilmente recusado.

Ele não tinha tempo para amores. Queria apenas crescer forte e se tornar um ilustre guerreiro, queria reconhecimento e os louros que vêm com ele. Só assim garantiria uma vida melhor para o irmãozinho caçula, sua única família viva.

O pai? Boatos diziam que era um Elfo, que fugiu ao descobrir a gestação da amante, pois seu povo desprezava humanos e mestiços que por ventura viessem a existir. Não havia como comprovar essa história, ele nada herdou da suposta linhagem élfica, a não ser a beleza quase lendária.

A mãe? De saúde fragilizada faleceu ao nascer o filho caçula, concebido do amor por um soldado que morreu em batalha antes mesmo de saber que seria pai.

E foi à essa criança, a esse frágil irmãozinho, que decidiu dedicar tudo na vida.

Ficaria forte por ele e com ele. A medida em que crescia, o menininho também se interessava pela arte da guerra. Quis se tornar soldado assim como o adorado irmão mais velho.

O laço entre ambos era forte, mais do que irmãos ligados pelo sangue; amigos com alta afinidade.

Lutavam bem, com dedicação. Encantavam pela firmeza de caráter, ainda que o caçula tivesse um gênio mais exaltado e menos cordato. O que o mais velho tinha de calmo e ponderado, o mais novo tinha de impulsivo e cabeça-quente.

Fora isso, eram muito parecidos. O tom de cabelo de um loiro sem igual, parecendo tecido com fios de ouro. Os olhos verdes como joias preciosas, um tom raro que parecia escurecer o clarear de acordo com a incidência da luz. Irmãos inegavelmente com o mesmo sangue, moldados na retidão de caráter e dedicação com qualquer coisa que desejassem fazer.

Ele queria que o pequeno irmão também se tornasse alguém instruído, elegante e com um bom futuro. E as chances eram todas a favor. Mesmo com a guerra em seu auge, mesmo com ele sendo escalado para perigosas lutas. Violentas batalhas... seu irmão caçula ainda era jovem demais para entrar em um campo de batalha.

Ambos tinham um futuro brilhante pela frente.

E, apesar disso, de alguma forma... tudo deu errado. Ele ouviu o brado trazido por um companheiro de luta. Estavam vencendo o inimigo, matou dezenas de guerreiros Orcs. Fato que se tornaria irrelevante ao dar as costas aos poucos que restavam e correr na direção indicada pelo mensageiro.

Nunca saberia explicar como, mas seu querido irmão caçula foi feito prisioneiro por um inimigo.

Faria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo.


End file.
